Odeio Amar Você
by Nym Penn
Summary: Alice Bellefleur Cullen está mudando para Califórnia para fazer Jornalismo, lá ela conhece Jasper Hale, não tão rico assim, porém ele é rude sarcástico e bonito. Ele a julga uma patricinha, mas ela vai lhe mostrar que as coisas não são como ele pensa
1. Ameaça

**N/A:** Hoy, amores *O*

Espero que gostem da fic é a minha primeira Jaslice / Alisper !

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_~ O Ministério das Fanfics Adverte: mandar review não causa câncer e deixa uma autora feliz (: ~  
_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Alice is pov

_Senhores e senhoras passageiros, o avião encontra-se em estado aterrisado. Favor descer pelas saídas dianteiras e obrigada pela preferência._

A voz da aeromoça ecoou em todo o avião e logo ela estava falando a mesma coisa, porém em espanhol.

Olhei brevemente pela janela e vi a imensa pista onde o avião estava estacionado.

Eu. Estou. Na. Califórnia. Sozinha! Era a minha primeira viajem sozinha. Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar. Então coloquei os meus óculos escuros exclusivos da Chanel, peguei a minha bolsa vermelha da Prada e comecei a andar rumo à saída do avião como os outros passageiros.

Não pude evitar de sorrir. Estudar na California Pacific's University foi tudo que eu sempre quis, e chegar até aqui não foi fácil. Tive que estudar muito para passar no vestibular de Jornalismo, mas o meu esforço foi recompensado, fiquei em 4º lugar na lista dos aprovados.

Finalmente consegui sair do avião e atravessar a passarela que guia os passageiros até o aeroporto. Logo, eu peguei o meu carrinho e fui esperar a minha mala passar na esteira, como os outros. Suspirei. O sorriso teimava em não sair do meu rosto. 4º lugar! Pensei orgulhosa de mim mesma. Na verdade eu nem precisaria fazer o teste, meu pai, Carlisle Cullen, poderia muito bem dar um 'jeitinho' e me colocar na Pacific, mas eu não acho isso certo e resolvi me esforçar e estudar como todo mundo faz. Isso deixou meus pais, Carlisle Cullen e Esme Bellefleur Cullen, muito orgulhosos.

Eu tinha que ligar para Edward, meu irmão, quando chegasse ao campus da faculdade. Emmett, meu outro irmão, já estava a par de tudo, ele trabalhava na empresa da família, meu pai era dono da Loreal, empresa de cosméticos, em New York. Emmett que fechava os contratos e era publicitário, era ele quem cuidava dos catálogos e propagandas da Loreal. Isso era tão bom, maquiagem grátis todo o mês! Mas, bem, voltando ao assunto, Edward estava fazendo uma expedição à América do Sul, se eu não me engano, ele deve estar no Chile hoje e amanhã vai ir para outro país. Fazia uma semana que ele estava viajando e eu estava com uma saudade louca dele, nós sempre fomos muito ligados.

Eu insisti à Esme e à Carlisle que eu tenho que contar a notícia para o Edward, mas nos dias anteriores tenho me preocupado em fazer as malas e na festa de despedida que as minhas amigas fizeram para mim. Isso era tão previcivel... E a minha intuição me dizia que elas iriam fazer algo de especial para mim. Sempre fui intuitiva, desde pequena e isso assustava meus pais de vez em quando, mas parece que eles já se acostumaram com isso, afinal eu já tenho 19 anos.

Então eu enxerguei a minha mala e a minha mochila, ambas pretas, na esteira. Me enfiei na multidão e levei vários empurrões, mas saí sã e salva com as minhas malas. Coloquei-as no carrinho e caminhei para fora de lá. Esme disse que havia ligado para a Universidade e eles disseram que a minha companheira de quarto iria estar esperando com uma plaquinha com o meu nome. Então eu procurei mas não achei ninguém.

Então eu senti dois cutucões de leve no meu ombro e me virei. Uma garota aparentemente com a minha idade estava na minha frente. Ela usava um jeans azul nem forte nem fraco que todos usam e uma regata preta, justa ao corpo, com o simbolo da nike em branco do lado esquerdo da blusa e um pequeno decote mais um all star preto comum, o que todo mundo tem. Meu Deus! Essa garota precisava participar do Esquadrão da Moda urgentemente!

- Oi, meu nome é Isabella Swan. Você é a Alice Cullen, certo ? - ela disse com um sorriso tímido.

- Ah, oi, Isabella. - estendi a minha mão e lhe dei um sorriso confiante.

- Ahn, por favor, me chame só de Bella. - ela disse apertando brevemente a minha mão. Então nós começamos a caminhar rumo à saída do aero-porto.

- Ok, Bella. Então é você a minha companheira de quarto ? - eu disse com dúvidas.

- Sim. O nosso quarto é ótimo. Diferente dos outros ele tem dois banheiros separados e uma sacada. São poucos quartos assim no campus.

- Sério ? - eu disse aliviada por ela ser a minha companheira de quarto, assim seria mais fácil ajudá-la a se vestir.

- É.

- A quanto tempo você está aqui ?

- Bem, eu cheguei ontem... Mas as aulas só começam à uma semana, eles nos deram bastante tempo para nos organizar, o nosso quarto está bastante bagunçado, espero que não se importe... - ela disse cautelosa e sorriu vacilante.

- Ah, sem problemas, não sou das mais organizadas. - sorri novamente.

Fomos caminhando até o estacionamento. Quando chegamos lá eu olhei os carros. Meu Deus ! Como íamos chegar ao campus ? Era quase meio-dia e eu estava morrendo de fome. O estacionamento estava lotado, várias pessoas entrando nos carros, pessoas perdidas, como nós, e pessoas procurando outras pessoas.

- Bella, como você chegou no aeroporto ?

- Bem, Alice, um amigo me deu uma car...

- Alice ? - um estranho nos interrompeu. - Alice Bellefleur Cullen ? - ele perguntou hesitante, sua aparencia estava cansada, como se ele estivesse me procurando à tempos.

- Sim, sou eu. - eu disse o olhando curiosamente.

- Ai, que bom que eu te achei, menina! - ele sorriu aliviado e revelando uma personalidade totalmente gay. Amo gays, então sorri de volta. - Eu sou Laurent, trabalho na Loreal, sou o secretário pessoal do seu pai. - apertamos as mãos e ele as sacodiu animadamete. Senti uma pontinha de orgulho por meu pai não ser nem um pouco preconceituoso com a opção sexual dos seus empregados. - Eles me mandaram aqui para lhe entregar isto - e tirou do bolso interno do casaco um envelope de carta - e aquilo - ele disse sorridente apontando para um porshe amarelo que estava estacionado.

Eu me segurei para não gritar de felicidade. Meu coração batia tão rápido que pensei que fosse sair pela boca.

- É seu, querida - disse Laurent docemente me entregando as chaves do porshe, com um sorriso meigo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, eu o abracei forte e brevemente. No início ele ficou surpreso, mas me abraçou também.

A vontade de gritar era tamanha que tive de morder as bochechas para não fazer escândalo. Não consegui morder as bochechas por muito tempo, meus lábios foram se repuxando em um sorriso tão forte e largo que meus dentes não tiveram força para contê-lo.

Olhei eu fórica para Isabella, ou melhor, Bella, corrigi mentalmente. Ela estava sorrindo também mas estava meio atordoada com o que estava acontecendo, rapidamente eu a abracei também e depois de um tempo chocada ela me abraçou também.

- Obrigada! - eu disse com a voz trêmula de exitação à Laurent.

Meu Deus! Eu tinha acabado de ganhar um carro! Puxei Bella pela mão e com o outro braço eu carregava o carrinho com as toneladas de malas. Coloquei o bilhete que Laurent me entregou na minha bolsa. Coloquei às malas no porta malas, óbvio, dãr. Logo depois eu abri a porta e Bella entrou, eu dei a volta no carro correndo e abri a porta do banco do motorista. Quando me sento no banco eu sinto aquele cheiro maravilhoso de carro novo.

Eu estou quase chorando de tanta emoção o sorriso de orelha à orelha estampado no meu rosto. Respiro fundo e fecho os olhos apertando a chave na mão. Respiro fundo mais uma vez e ligo o carro. Óbvio que eu tenho carteira de motorista, já tinha roubado várias vezes o Volvo do Edward para ir em festas, mas agora era diferente. Eu tenho um carro só meu! É emoção demais para um dia só. Enfio a chave e ligo o carro.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH! - eu grito histérica e feliz dirigindo pelo estacionamento. Não iria conseguir segurar o grito por muito tempo.

- Meu Deus! - riu Bella.

- Você se encomoda se eu ligar o rádio ?

- Você quase me mata gritando desse jeito e me pergunta se eu me encomodo se você ligar o rádio ? Claro que não me encomodo.

Liguei o rádio e fomos seguindo até o campus. O estacionamento da Pacific é bem grande. Comecei a procurar uma vaga e desliguei o rádio, para não chamar muita atenção, o meu carro já era amarelo.

No estacionamento havia vários alunos saindo de seus carros e pegando as malas, mas de todos os carros se destacou umjipe verda escuro bastante grande. Era conversível e alto, com pneus bastante grandes. Nele estavam três garotos, mas o que me chamou atenção foi um loiro com olhos verdes, eu acho, sentado no banco do motorista. Eles estavam escutando Hip Hop num volume bem alto, impossível aguém passar e não olhá-los.

Havia uma vaga no lado desse carro e eu manobrei para estacionar lá.

- Alice, eu não acho que essa seja uma boa idéia... - falou Bella preocupada.

- Por que ? O estacionamento é de todos e ali tem uma vaga livre.

- Mas... - ela começou e eu a interrompi.

- Bella, eles não mordem. - garanti à ela.

Ela suspirou e então abriu a porta. Eu fiz o mesmo e dei à volta no carro para pegar às malas no porta-malas. Pude sentir os olhos do garoto loiro do jipe colados em mim, o som diminuiu e vi ele pular para fora do carro. O encarei meio desconfiada enquanto ele se aproximava. Bella e os amigos dele nos olhavam. Bella estava apreensiva, os amigos dele apenas curiosos.

- Desculpe senhora Cullen - começou o loiro num tom debochado. - Mas esta vaga está reservada.

- Ah é ? Eu não fiquei sabendo disso.

- Agora sabe. Poderia tirar o carrinho da barbie da vaga ?

Eu realmente não estava a fim de brigar, mas ele falou carrinho, no diminutivo e se tratava de um porshe. O encarei.

- Pro seu governo eu estaciono aonde eu quero e não, não vou tirar o meu porshe daqui. - falei convicta. Aonde aquele cara queria chegar?

- Eu não garanto que o seu carro estará inteiro quando voltar. - ele deu de ombros parecendo indiferente.

- Isso é uma ameaça ?

- Encare como quiser, sra. Cullen. - falou sra. Cullen de um jeito tão debochado que pude jurar sentir o sangue me subindo à cabeça. Literalmente.

- Como sabe quem sou ? Passou suas férias decorando o meu nome ? - ergui as sombrancelhas.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Quem não sabe quem é a filha do proprietário da Loreal ?

Suspirei cansada.

- Aonde você quer chegar ?

- Eu estragaria a surpresa se lhe contasse tudo hoje, não é mesmo ?

Ele lançou um olhar de desdém ao meu carro e acresentou:

- Se não quer que nada aconteça com o carro, aconselho que ligue para o papai e peça um segurança 24 hs.

Ele sorriu e eu o fuzilei com os olhos enquando ele saia do estacionamento e entrava em um dos prédios com os dois amigos logo atrás.

* * *


	2. Novidades

**N/A:** Heey ! *-*

To tão feliz que vocês gostaraaam (: me desculpem a demorinha, ok ? É que novembro foi bem cheio, mas essa semana é a última semana das aulas, então vou ter mais tempo pras minhas fics *o*

E obrigado pelas quatro reviews, gente, AMO MUITO VOCÊS ! Espero que gostem desse capítulo !

* * *

Alice's pov

Após colocar as malas no quarto, eu sentei na cama, exausta.

- Bem... - começou Bella. - Eu vou tomar um banho, ok ?

- Aham... - eu disse quase sem fôlego, já atirada na cama.

- Ah! - ela se virou no meio do caminho pro banheiro. - Vai ter uma festa hoje, no salão principal, talvez você queria ir... - meus olhos se iluminaram. Uma festa, tudo que eu preciso. - Mas, não conte comigo.

- Como assim não conte comigo ? - uni as sombrancelhas.

- Dançar não é uma boa idéia para descoordenados. - ela sorriu se desculpando.

- Ah, Bella, por favor. - fiz a melhor cara de cachorro abandonado que pude. - Vai ser legal, a gente se inturma. - Ela fez uma careta, mas eu sabia que ela estava quase cedendo.

- Não sei...

- Por favor, por favor, por favor - estava ajoelhada na cama.

- Tá bom, você venceu. Urgh. - ela fez outra careta. - Mas eu não vou dançar! - ela advertiu e entrou no banheiro.

- Veremos. - disse baixinho para que ela não ouvisse.

Então eu vi a minha bolsa no chão e me lembrei do bilhete que Laurent me dera. Corri e peguei a bolsa, a abri e peguei o bilhete.

_" Alice, espero que tenha gostado do Porshe, afinal você vivia babando por esse carro._

_Cuide bem dele, você merece, baixinha._

_Com amor, Emmett."_

- Own... - murmurei alegre.

Então a imagem daquele loiro me veio à cabeça e a sua ameaça nojenta também. Suspirei meio cansada. Bom, vou descobrir quem ele é. Hoje ainda, na festa. Vou dar um jeito.

Guardei o bilhete na bolsa de novo e dei uma boa olhada ao meu redor. Malas (minhas e da Bella) espalhadas por todo o quarto, roupas no chão, camas desarrumadas e etc. Suspirei e uni o resto de energia que eu ainda tinha para me levantar da cama e começar a arrumar a roupa nos dois roupeiros que tinham lá.

- Ai, ai... Como eu sinto falta do meu closet. - disse quando terminei de arrumar as roupas, minhas e as da Bella, mal couberam em dois roupeiros.

Então a porta se abriu e ela saiu do banho, já vestida que fique claro.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu as malas empilhadas em um canto perto da porta, já vazias, e os roupeiros organizados. Eu sorri.

- Alice, você arrumou tudo em 2O minutos ? - ela disse surpresa, mas sorrindo, dando uma olhada aprovadora na minha obra prima.

- Não foi difícil, a maioria das roupas já estavam dobradas. - dei de ombros. - Bem, neste armário ficam as suas roupas, e os sapatos estão na pratileira debaixo, organizados por cor. As roupas estão organizadas por tecido. Os mais densos em baixo e os leves em cima. Suas calças estão na última prateleira, e as camisetas estão na pratileira abaixo. As calças jeans estão no cabide junto com os casacos e as blusas sociais.

- Eu não tenho blusas sociais. - Ela disse.

- Por isso que nós vamos comprar amanhã. - eu disse com um sorriso maior que o anterior.

- Não, você já vai me obrigar a ir na festa, compras não.- ela disse convicta. Bom, temos tempo, até amanhã eu convenço ela. - Obrigada por arrumar, sério mesmo, mas as camas eu estendo. - ela falou após fazer uma pequena pausa.

- Ok, mas antes, a gente pode ir almoçar ?

* * *

No refeitório, que era bastante grande e a comida era realmente variada e ótima, nós nos sentamos em uma mesa junto com Jessica e Angela, as garotas que Bella conheceu no dia anterior. Passei os olhos procurando aquele loiro, mas não o achei. Suspirei decepcionada. Deveria estar com muito medo de mim, humpf.

- Fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu hoje com você e o Jasper, ele é um idiota mesmo. - Bufou Jessica.

- Como ? - eu disse me inclinando para frente como fizeram Angela e Bella.

- Aquele garoto do Jipe verde, o nome dele é Jasper Hale, insuportável.

- Ah. - eu disse entendendo.

Saber o nome dele foi mais fácil do que eu esperava, aliás, Jessica parecia ser uma tagarela, seria bem fácil.

- Como você ficou sabendo ? - perguntou Angela.

- Bem, hoje de manhã eu tive que ir em uma loja aqui por perto comprar um vestido, é que eu vou ter uma casamento nesse sábado, e quando eu voltei e estava saindo da minha Hillux, bem atrás do seu carro, eu o vi dizendo todas aquelas palhaçadas, mas já era de se esperar, com uma irmã tão enxirida. - ela revirou os olhos. - A falta de classe deve estar na família.

- Conhece a irmã do Jasper ? - perguntou Bella, ela deveria estar intrigada como eu, de como essa Jessica sabe de tanta coisa.

- Sim, Rosalie Hale. - Hale ? Impressão que eu conheço esse sobrenome... - Na verdade eles nem se falam, se detestam. Eles são meio irmãos, por parte de pai, mas só Rosalie se deu bem na história, filha do primeiro casamento, a mãe trabalha como fotógrafa da Victória's Secret. E bem, o Jasper é filho do segundo casamento, o pai e a mãe dele estão juntos até hoje, mas parece que o pai dele faliu, alguma coisa assim e ele está aqui graças a uma bolsa, ele tirou o primeiro lugar em jornalismo, sabia ? - ela disse e logo depois colocou uma garfada de salada na boca.

Ah, sim. Lista de aprovados, foi daí que eu conheço ele, mas... Primeiro lugar ? Essa história estava ficando cada vez mais confusa, mas essa Jessica poderia estar espalhando o que espalharam para ela.

- Como a conhece ? - minha vez de perguntar.

- Minha mãe é produtora de eventos da Victória's Secret. - ela disse depois que engoliu a salada que tinha na boca.

- Mas o que que aconteceu com o pai dele ? - Angela perguntou de novo.

- Não sei, só sei que eles eram podres de ricos e de uma hora pra outra tudo mudou.

* * *

Depois do almoço eu voltei pro meu quarto sem a Bella, ela tinha ido à livraria, sim tinha uma livraria na Pacific, era tudo perfeito aqui menos o fato desse Jasper estar aqui, argh. Bom, Bella tinha que comprar os livros que faltavam, seriam usados nesse semestre e Angela foi com ela. Parece que Jessica estava de olho em um cara que estava jogando basquete na quadra principal, ela ficou falando desse Sam Uley to-do o almoço depois que o assunto Hale terminou.

Peguei meu celular e disquei o número da casa do Emm. Chamou duas vezes e ele atendeu com uma voz rouca.

- Alô ? - ele disse.

- Emmett ! Obrigada, o Porshe é lindo, fabuloso, fantástico ! Eu nem sei como te agradecer !

- Agradeça se lembrando do fuso horário. - ele disse sonolento e eu tive vontade de me matar, eu tinha esquecido completamente.

- Ops - eu disse sem jeito. - Desculpa, Em. Eu lembro da próxima vez.

- Ah, não ! Vai ligar de novo ? - ele riu e eu também. - Que bom que gostou do Porshe, mas ainda tem mais um presente, vai chegar amanhã. Esse vai ser da Esmezinha e do Carlislezinho.

- Esmezinha e Carlislezinho ? - franzi as sombrancelhas.

- Fofinho, né ? - Bom, se antes eu não tinha certeza, agora eu tenho: o Emmett bebe.

- Ai, ai... -suspirei.

- Mas, eaí, está gostando da Pacific ?

- É lindo aqui, eu adorei.

- Já fez vítimas para controlar, arrumar, vestir e maquiar ?

- Engraçadinho. - disse de mau-humor.

- Bom, baixinha, eu vou voltar a dormir, ok ?

- Ok, beijos, Em, te amo.

- Beijos, também te amo, maninha. Tchau.

- Tchau.

Desliguei o telefone e disquei o número de Edward para contar a novidade. Bom, quando ao fuso horário eu não sei, nem sei em que país ele está agora.

_"O telefone chamado está desligado ou fora da área de cobertura."_

- Droga. - murmurei para mim mesma e enfiei o celular de volta na bolsa.

Deitei na cama e o cansaço foi me dominando, eu mal consegui dormir à noite, a festa de despedida com as minhas amigas foi até bem tarde, então eu estou bem cansada. Então eu acho que peguei no sono bem rápido.

* * *

- Alice ? ... Alice ? Alice ! - acordei com Bella me sacodindo.

- Ah, oi. - eu disse me sentando na cama e subitamente eu me lembrei da festa. - Ai meu Deus, a festa ! - eu disse arregalando os olhos. - Por favor, me diz que você me acordou à tempo! - olhei angustiada para Bella.

- Não se preocupe, são arrecém 18:3O. - suspirei aliviada.

- Eu te mataria se você deixasse eu ficar dormindo só pra não ir na festa.

- Eu sei, por isso que eu te acordei bem antes.

- Bella, eu vou tomar um banho e me arrumar e depois _eu_ vou te maquiar e arrumar. - ela abriu a boca para reclamar de alguma coisa, mas eu fui mais rápida: - Nem um pio. E é bom que você esteja aqui quando eu sair do banho.

* * *

REVIEWS:

BeBeSantos - Ai, desculpe mesmo postar sem tu me mandar o e-mail de volta, mas é que ta demorando muito, e isso não é uma reclamação pois eu sei que é a tua semana de provas, então da próxima vez eu faço o cap e te mando, ok ? Bjbj amr ;*

AgnesCullen - aaaai, que mára que você gooxto :) tomára que goste desse cap também *-* o próximo cap tem muuitas provocações do Jazz e da Alice, nesse é que eu queria mais explicar a história dele e pans... Beijão e obrigada pelo coment ;*

tami-sushi - Oooi ! Que bom que você gostou, nesse não teve muitas intrigas, maas no próximo vai ter muitas (: Bjbj ;*

lane - ficou incrível ? meesmo ? Obrigada ! :D i wish you enjou cap 2 *-* bjbj ;*

Jessy - AMIGA ! Eu te amo, fatão *-* que bom que você gostou, ta aí o cap dois ! bjbj :*


	3. A Festa

**N/A:** Antes de vocês me atirarem pedras e/ou tomates, eu tenho que explicar que tipo, eu sou culpada porque eu fico lendo fics e no msn o dia inteiro.

Agora vocês podem me atirar pedras e/ou tomates. *selimpando*

Bom gente, sorry a demora *tirandoumapedradocabelo* but, but, but, but o cap tá aqui *ooo*

Beijos, amo vocês ^.^

Please, please, don't leave me *---*

* * *

Alice's pov

- Não, Alice, eu não vou vestir isso em hipótese nenhuma. - Bella disse antes de eu lhe enfiar pela cabeça um lindo vestido preto decotado e justo.

- Tem razão, você não vai vestir, você já vestiu.

Depois que ela se conformou de que não tinha argumentos para não vestir o vestido, eu coloquei uma saia preta cintura alta, uma regata branca com a cara da Merlin Monroe estampada em cinza, um cinto cinza e sapatos de salto pink fluor. Bella tinha uma sandália prata linda, que ela ganhou da mãe, mas nunca tinha usado, que por coincidência combinava perfeitamente com o vestido.

Assim que acabamos de nos arrumar, nos encontramos com Angela no corredor, já arrumada também.

- Onde está a Jessica ? - perguntei.

- Ela disse que ainda está se arrumando. - Ela deu de ombros.

- Hmm, ok. - Bella disse.

- Nós já vamos descer ou vamos chegar um pouco mais tarde ? - Angela perguntou.

- Acho que um pouco mais tarde, quando a festa estiver rolando. - eu falei e elas acentiram.

Assim nós descemos e ficamos esperando e tomando um drink no bar da entrada.

- Então, você tem visto o Hale ? - Angela perguntou depois de tomar um gole da sua bebida.

- Não mais, parece que ele sumiu por hoje.

- Ele fez alguma coisa com o carro ?

- Ops. - eu disse me levantando da mesa e me lembrando que não tinha ido conferir o porsche. - Já volto, meninas.

Saí da mesa e fui até o estacionamento. Ao longo do caminho senti que alguém me observava então eu olhei pra trás, mas não tinha ninguém e logo foquei meus pensamentos no carro. Se aquele Jasper ousásse fazer qualquer coisa por menor que seja ele vai se arrepender e não vai ser nenhum segurança particular que vai fazer isso, eu não fiz dois anos de auto-defesa à toa. Logo eu achei o meu carro. Intacto, concluí depois de conferir tudo.

- Ficou com medo, Cullen ? - Uma voz repugnante e conhecida disse pelas minhas costas.

- Estava só conferindo, Hale. - Devolvi no mesmo tom, me virando de frente para encará-lo.

Ao olhar para ele, eu tinha vontade dar um tapa na sua cara de cínico, mas me contive e permaneci com os pés praticamente colados no chão. Ele ergueu a sombrancelha, surpreso.

- E não se atreva a vir com ameaças novamente.

- E então, vai ir na festa? - ele desconversou tão rapidamente que eu pisquei, incrédula.

- Você é muito... cínico.

Ele riu. Uma mistura de deboche e amargura, ironia.

- E quem você é para falar em cinismo?

- Eu posso ter muitos defeitos Jasper, mas cínica eu não sou. - estreitei os olhos.

- Se você tem muitos defeitos, não deveria falar dos outros.

E assim ele saiu, sumindo na noite e me deixando sozinha no estacionamento.

***

Estava tocando I Gotta Feeling e luzes coloridas serpenteavam no enorme salão de festas. Todos em um clima animado, talvez pelo álcool ou porque estavam felizes.

Jessica havia se dado mal com Sam, estava chorando e à levamos para o banheiro, que estava praticamente vazio.

- Ele tem namorada. - Ela choramingou secando as lágrimas com um lenço de papel.

- Calma, Jess, você acha alguém muito melhor que ele, logo logo. - Falou Angela segurando as mãos da amiga.

- Ela veio me afrontar quando eu falava com ele agora a pouco, mas era só uma conversa, nada demais. - Ela fungou e sua voz tremeu nas últimas palavras. - O pessoal que estava com eles ouviu tudo, foi horrível.

- Tem outros garotos que não ouviram, e aposto que os que ouviram vão esquecer isso muito rápido, é só uma questão de tempo. - Bella a consolou e foi buscar mais lenços.

Rapidamente eu entendi que ela não estava chorando porque gostava desse Sam, afinal ela só o conhecia há uns dias e nem falara com ele, só uma vez. Ela estava assim porque teve o orgulho ferido, uma humilhação pública. Então, antes que ela se lamentasse de mais alguma coisa, eu falei:

- Olha, Jessica - eu comecei olhando em seus olhos. - A namorada desse cara é uma sem classe, não valhe a pena chorar por causa disso. Você tem que ir pra lá e dançar, mostrar que você não está nem aí, e com certeza vários caras vão querer dançar com você. Mantenha o queixo erguido, essa garota não pode te ver desse jeito.

Peguei os lenços que Bella havia trazido e retirei toda a maquiagem borrada do rosto de Jessica, a substituindo por um make novo.

- Está... fantástico! - Ela sorriu se olhando no espelho, já perfeitamente bem. - Muito, muito obrigada, Alice.

- Leah vai ter um ataque quando perceber que você está mais bonita que ela. - Angela disse, abraçando a amiga pelos ombros.

- Leah? - Perguntei. Um mal presságio me passou pelo corpo quando ouvi o nome.

- É, a namorada do Sam. - Jessica explicou com uma careta, falando rapido como antes. - Ela vai se arrepender do que falou.

Assenti e saímos do banheiro. Tentei afastar o pressentimento, mas ele me prseguia, como o alarme de um carro disparado que dizia constantemente: _perigo, perigo, perigo. _Me perguntei qual das duas estaria certa. Jessica era do tipo que faria de tudo para conseguir o que quer, então quando ela chegou em Sam, deve ter falado algo provocante ou passado a mão aonde não deveria. Mas o que eu sinto poderia ser sobre outra pessoa, não sobre Jessica exatamente.

- O que aconteceu, Alice? - Angela me perguntou enquanto eu observava Jessica dançar alegremente com vários caras olhando, eu mal bebericava o meu drinque.

Eu podia sentir que Angela era muito perceptiva e preocupada com todos à sua volta. Ela realmente era alguém confiável que mesmo conhecendo pouco eu sei que podia contar.

- Eu não sei, alguma coisa está errada.

- Você se refere à Jasper? Ele falou mais alguma coisa? - Me lembrei de tê-lo encontrado de novo no estacionamento.

- Eu o encontrei hoje, no estacionamento, quando fui verificar o carro. Ele estava estranho. - Me virei para encará-la, preocupada.

- Ele é estranho, Alice. Por que agiria assim com você? Ele não tem motivos.

- É, concordo. Mas não estou preocupada quanto à isso. - Ela me olhou.

- Então o que foi?

- Essa Leah. - Desabafei, muito preocupada. - Ela pode fazer mais alguma coisa?

- Eu não sei, a conheço pouco, pelo que falam e de vista, você sabe. - Assenti e ela continuou: - E pelo que falam ela é impulsiva, faz o que lhe da vontade, sem pensar.

- Essa faculdade se parece com a escola, será que as pessoas não crescem? - Eu realmente esperava uma coisa diferente quando vim pra cá, mas essa faculdade de alta sociedade mais parecia uma mansão de riquinhos mimados com futuro garantido, exceto por pequenas exceções.

- Nós estamos dentro da regravação de Gossip Girl, você não sabia? - Rimos fracamente, eu ainda estava preocupada e Angela também.

Então eu me dei conta de que Bella não estava mais ali. E havia um tempo, eu acho. A procurei pela pista de dança com os olhos e a encontrei dançando com um cara alto, pele bronzeada, a camiseta justa denunciando os músculos que ele escondia por baixo. Ele sorria largamente, conversando com Bella despreocupadamente. Ela retribuia o sorriso sincero, e eles dançavam lento, as mãos dele na cintura dela, quando a música era Bad Romance, com uma batida muito dançante.

- Parece que ela se deu bem. - Comentei apontando com a cabeça para Bella.

- Ela tem sorte, muita sorte. - Lamuriou-se e nós rimos.

***

Então, nós dançamos, a noite passou agradavelmente e Jessica conheceu vários caras. Ela também me mostrou Rosalie Hale que estava metida em seu vestido Victoria's Secret. Cada segundo que se passava eu tinha a impressão que estava cada vez mais parecido com o colegial. Jasper não apareceu, se apareceu eu não o vi.

- Eu adorei essa festa! - Disse à Bella enquanto entrava dançando no quarto com os sapatos nas mãos.

- Não foi tão ruim.

- Claro que não, você dançou a noite toda, não é? - As maçãs de seu rosto ficaram vermelhas imediatamente e eu reprimi o riso. - Como era mesmo o nome dele? Jacob, né? - Ela ficou ainda mais vermelha.

- Era. - Bella engoliu em seco, fechou os olhos e suspirou. - Tudo bem, Alice, você venceu, ok? Obrigada por me obrigar a ir na festa.

- Era isso que eu queria ouvir. - Nos olhamos e desabamos na cama, gargalhando.

- Eu acho que eu bebi um pouco. - Ela me fitou séria.

- É, eu também. - Depois de um tempo começamos a rir que nem antes.

Dormimos rapidamente e me lembrei que Emmett havia dito que amanhã chega o presente de Esme e Carlisle. Fiquei muito ansiosa, mas como eu estava muito cansada, dormi rapidamente. Acordei no outro dia beeeem tarde e me arrumei. Deixei Bella dormindo no quarto e caminhei pelos corredores dos dormitórios. Fui passando silenciosamente, a maioria ainda estava dormindo, até que ouvi uma voz alterada e aguda de mulher. Franzi o cenho e me aproximei da porta do quarto de onde vinha a voz. Não sabia porque estava fazendo isso, foi simplismente algum... instinto. Apurei os ouvidos e comecei a ouvir pela metade o que se passava:

- ... saber, Sam! Eu não me arrependo do que eu fiz, e faria de novo se ver você conversando daquele jeito com aquela vadia fofoqueira!

- Você não deveria ter feito nada, Leah! Se descobrirem que foi você eles...

- Ninguém vai descobrir nada! - Ela disparou antes que ele terminasse a frase. - Talvez descubram se você insistir nesse assunto. - Leah bufou impaciente. - Ela mereceu, e se ela cogitar em falar com você de novo eu farei muito pior, algo que ela vai se lembrar pra sempre, como uma cicatriz.

- Para com isso, você está saindo do controle! E vamos começar a falar baixo agora.

Acho que ela falou algo como: 'ó, que esperto você é!' então o que eu ouvi foi uma onda de palavras indecifráveis. Sai dali rapidamente e fui à procura de Jessica. O que Leah teria feito à ela?

* * *

N/A: meniiinas, não vo responder as reviews pra pode portar hoje! amo vocês, comentem *-*


End file.
